


I Need A Vacation From This Hell But At This Point I'm Too Afraid To Ask For One

by SAUCECAT



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, M/M, Omegaverse, alpha!gueira, omega!meis, pre-promare events, rated M prematurely because wow it's only a small exerpt for chapter 1 wrow, takes place before the film
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAUCECAT/pseuds/SAUCECAT
Summary: Sometimes you're fed up with being on the run and just want to give in to your hormones for a bit to unwind.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare)
Kudos: 14





	I Need A Vacation From This Hell But At This Point I'm Too Afraid To Ask For One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey i'm rusty at writing fanfics all right,,,, have mercy on me

Meis' lips thinned into a pensive line as his gaze lazed along the neat rows of pills encased in plastic and foil. His thumb hovered over the bubble encapsuling a pill, the pad of his digit feeling the smooth artificial texture idly. It'd been a stressfully hot summer. Early in the season not a week had gone by without Freeze Force showing up to lay waste to wherever the Burnish had taken refuge at. Every other day they were being dragged off, having been turned into ice blocks during the relentless raids. At first the Burnish had little trouble fending off the neverending onsalught, but as time pressed on and sleep was pushed aside for the sake of survival, they grew increasingly weary-eyed and exhausted.

As summer cycled onward towards autumn the Burnish could no longer afford to travel during daylight. The heat was just too intense. The flames of the Promare almost couldn't compare to the scorching sun overhead. Meis along with Lio and Gueira had led the remaining Burnish across the wastes of the desert under cover of night, eventually losing Freeze Force by fluke somewhere along the way. The first week without an ambush was a welcome, albeit cautioned, relief to everyone. With their bones enervated under the strain of fighting and running they finally could turn their focus towards finding somewhere safe to hide. By a stroke of luck they happened upon an abandoned tourist alley in the middle of nowhere. Most of the buildings were worn out and collapsed except for a single tall hotel that stuck out like a sore thumb in the dreary, dry landscape. There was nothing but dirt and dust and tumbleweeds for miles on either side with a couple parched trees clutching the sides of the structure. There was no electricity but it at least still had running water. It was _shelter_ , and they weren't going to pass up such a chance at rest.

He looked up at the decrepit decor of the bathroom. The mirror above the vanity was cracked. Pieces of it had fallen into the sink. On the counter sat the slim little box for his medicine, reading _Libino_ in thick brand-name font in the upper corner. The wallpaper was peeled away in haggard strips on the cement walls. The remaining intact pieces still clung on to their fading fleur-de-lis pattern. A towel ring lay on the floor beside the grimey tub in a dusty heap, long forgotten. It was hardly the homey place it once was, but it'd suffice until their caravan could restock their supplies and set out again.

The Burnish man's chest heaved with a sigh as he looked at himself in the broken mirror. The bags under his eyes were so prominent they almost warranted their own luggage tags. _God, he looked so tired_. What he wouldn't give for a single night of blissful worriless rest. He thumbed the packet of suppressants again. His heat was due again soon. He almost wished he could just let it happen. He couldn't even remember the last time he _had_ one.

Yes, heats were a nuisance at best. They were a distraction for everyone else and agonizing for the poor omegas going through them. It was three to five days of an omega being ridiculously horny and needy and making a complete ass of themselves on the monthly. During a heat an omega's body would be honed in on pumping out pheromones, among other things, like some twisted advertisement for free real estate. From a biological standpoint this might have been useful a few hundred thousand years ago, but in present day modern times it was a burden and almost felt like Mother Nature's cruel punishment for not getting laid. Meis cocked his head slightly. All things considered however, the idea of being a useless mess existing in a strangely euphoric state while his body fed off of adrenaline and dopamine and whatever else seemed quite welcoming after the stressful past few months.

Meis popped the pill out of its pod and held it in his palm. He let the little pill of medicine roll around over his skin as he mulled over the idea of taking it. Lio had said they'd hole up here in the hotel for the next couple weeks. Two weeks was more than enough time to deal with a heat and get back to his senses again. Meis knew it was selfish of him to want to let his body run its course when he could just as easily take his meds, but _oh, the idea of being lost in complete bliss... Not a care in the world... Getting deliciously ravaged by-_

A knock ripped Meis out of his thoughts.

Gueira's familiar mane of red hair emerged from behind the door.

"Hey, you doin' okay?" he asked, eyes looking between Meis and the fist now gripping the pill.

"Yeah, fine," Meis replied curtly, tossing the packet of pills from his other hand onto the counter.

Gueira slid into the bathroom, a soft smirk on his face as he looked at Meis' tired face. "Hey at least the rooms have mattresses. Maybe we can finally get some real sleep."

"It'll be nice after camping out in abandoned gas stations, that's for sure," Meis mused in light exasperation.

"And hey, we can get a room all to ourselves," Gueira purred as he snaked his hands around Meis' waist to pull him closer. Gueira's nose went for the crook of Meis' neck, kissing it tenderly and giving the skin there a gentle nip.

"Hey, behave," Meis grinned as his empty hand instinctively rose up into the other man's fluff, ready to playfully yank him back at any second.

Gueira made a faux sad noise but lingered there a moment longer before drawing back, eyeing the packet of suppressants. "Did you take your meds?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Huh," Gueira hummed, leaning into Meis. "I can still kinda pick up your scent of... You know. It'd be soon, wouldn't it?"

Meis smirked wryly, pushing Gueira off. "Of fucking course you can smell it when your nose is buried in my neck like that."

Gueira made another whine as he was forced away. "Mmm _but I liikkee it._ It's the fuckin closest I can get to your _actual_ heat.."

The omega couldn't deny that he loved the way Gueira's hands clasped around his body when he pushed him away. "Off," he said, trying to hide his amused grin.

A huff came out through Gueira's nose in protest, but he conceded. "Fuck, I wish we weren't being hunted down right now," he grit. "I can't wait to sink my teeth into you..."

It was Meis' turn to lean in. He came in close to Gueira's ear, making sure to deliberately ghost his lips against the alpha's sensitive skin. " _You'll get your chance,_ " he teased. His palm lowered, finding the front of Gueira's pants. His fingers curled down between Gueira's legs, firmly sliding back upward along the zipper's seam.

The reaction was immediate. Red tinted Gueira's face, almost putting the colour of his hair to shame. " _H-hey, that's not fuckin' fair!_ " he whimpered. "You can take your meds and be fine but now I gotta deal with- Hngh..."

"Oh yes it's _so unfair_ for you," Meis taunted, feigning indifference. "I have to take meds or else I can't control myself for a week, but you can just rub one out and be fine immediately after. How _cruel_." He slipped around Gueira and stepped out the door. "I'll leave you to it then," he hummed.

Emerging out into the joining bedroom, Meis could hear Gueira's pained voice echo behind him. His eyes fell to the pill still in his hand. He loathed having to leave Gueira hanging like that, but they didn't have much time for messing around. They couldn't jepoardize the safety of the Burnish by letting themselves get distracted. An omega in heat would be nothing more than useless dead weight if they had to evacuate in a rush.

But it had been some time since Freeze Force had shown up... Maybe Lio would understand if Meis indulged in one heat. Just one. One single week of bliss. Meis turned on his heel. A dusty wastebasket stood abandoned in the corner closeby. With a flick of his wrist the pill was thrown, clattering into the garbage as it landed.

__

_They could spare one week._


End file.
